


i'll give you (the best years)

by hyuckmania



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, But they’re not, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, basically everyone thinks markhyuck are dating, but they def should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckmania/pseuds/hyuckmania
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck have been friends since forever. And have been in love around the same time. But they're not together. But everyone thinks they are, or at least, should.Or: The 5 times everyone thought Mark and Donghyuck are dating + the 1 time they don't.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 14
Kudos: 305





	i'll give you (the best years)

**Author's Note:**

> \- k i know the summary is shitty but this is the best i could come with sorry (pretty sure it has some mistakes)  
> \- work title is from 'best years' from 5sos, pls give it a listen  
> \- THIS WORKS IS A MESS thanks for still giving it a try, point any mistakes pls cause this is def not beta'ed  
> \- stay safe and stay home!!!

**I**

“I hate Valentine's Day,” Donghyuck sighs, face crashing his forearm. 

The school cafeteria was full of Valentine's decorations. Pink and red shaped hearts were in the walls and tables, balloons with ridiculous messages were floating everywhere. The choir group was going from class to class serenading people with lame songs. Donghyuck loved the Backstreet Boys, but even he had enough of ‘I Want It That Way’. 

“Is it because of Mark’s out of town?” Jeno asked after a spoon of rice. 

Donghyuck blinked. “What? No. I hate Valentine's Day because it seems that everyone has a couple! Like…” He then pointed at a table across them. “Look over there! Even girls are giving chocolate to Koo.” 

As on cue, Koo Minki started eating his chocolates, hand coming to clean his mouth and pick out his nose. 

“I don't get it,” Jaemin commented, unbothered. 

Donghyuck scoffed. “He's gross, guys. Gross”. 

“We're boys, Hyuck. We're gross sometimes”, Jeno says instead. 

Donghyuck pouts. It's easy for them, Jeno and Jaemin have been together since the start of the year and have been inseparable since then. They were so grossly in love, Donghyuck hated it. 

“I just want a cute girlfriend! Or a boyfriend! I don't mind,” Donghyuck continued, now chin resting on top of his palm. 

“Wait up,” Jaemin pointed at Donghyuck with his fork. “And Mark?” 

“What about him?” With his other hand, Donghyuck took a bite of his burrito, bored. 

“Aren't you two… together?” Jaemin asks, surprised. 

The look of confusion soon turns to disgust in Donghyuck’s face. “Mark?! What the hell?” He shivered at the thought and said earnestly. “No. No.” 

“But he came with you to the winter ball last year…” Jaemin reasons, still in shock. “Literally everyone in school thinks y’all are dating. That’s why girls don’t bother in giving you chocolates.” 

“The winter ball?” Donghyuck feels puzzled, so he scrambles to explain it. “I didn't have a date at that time and he came from uni for the weekend so he offered to drive me! But no, god no.” 

Jaemin giggles behind his hand. “But you two looked so… couple-ish.” 

Donghyuck makes an offending sound. He turns to Jeno, who keeps eating in silence. “Tell your boyfriend that Mark and I are just friends!” 

Jeno rolls his eyes and concedes. 

“They've known each other since kindergarten…” He says, turning to Jaemin and Donghyuck looks at Jaemin and mouths a see? But Jeno hasn't finished, “...and probably have been in love since then.” 

Donghyuck’s mouth almost drops to the floor. “Jeno!” 

“Hyuck, I love you and because of that, I'm telling you: you should marry Mark.” 

Donghyuck’s forehead wrinkles. “We're in high school, why I should worry about fucking marriage. And we're friends.” 

“Jeno and I used to be friends, and see where it lead us,” Jaemin points, arm coming to grab his boyfriend's waist and laying a kiss on his lips. 

“Ugh, not in front of me gays,” Donghyuck whines. 

Jaemin laughs and untangles himself from Jeno. He gives a secret smile that Donghyuck knows too well for his liking. He tries to prepare himself for what comes next. 

“Let me ask you something, Hyuck. Why did Mark come that weekend of the winter ball in the first place?” 

Donghyuck suddenly looks uncomfortable, gaze dropping from Jaemin’s inquisitive eyes to his nails. “I don't know, something about him missing his parents.” 

“And?” Jaemin prompted. 

Donghyuck sighs defeated. “Okay, okay! I told him I didn't have a date.” 

“You just… told him?” 

“... Fine!” He sends daggers on Jaemin’s way. “I asked him to come. I didn't think he would actually do it.” 

Jaemin grins like the fucking bird that ate the canary. 

“And you still think he's not into you?” 

“Jaemin, enough,” Donghyuck warns. 

“No, but seriously.” Now he looks exasperated. “With whom are you going on vacation this summer?” 

“Mark’s family,” the other replies slowly. “But we always do that.” 

Jaemin hums, not buying it. “Sure, sure, but aren't you going alone with Mark in his car to meet them there?” 

“Mark said he wanted to go on a car trip and so do I-” Donghyuck tried to retort. 

“Which college did you apply? And it's, like, your first and only option?” Donghyuck opens his mouth to protest but Jaemin doesn't let him. “Wait, don't tell me.” He raises his hand and pretends to think about it. When he opens his eyes, he fakes his surprise. “The same Mark’s going.” 

“That doesn't mean anything. I liked the Law program even before Mark applied there,” he slams the table angrily, to which Jaemin leans closer to him from the other side of the table. 

“Hyuck, with who are you planning to live when you go to college?” 

“Stop it, Jaemin.” He speaks, voice dangerous close to curse. 

“No, tell me. Who is it? Is it Mark, perhaps?” 

“I don't get what are you implying.” Now Donghyuck was talking through gritted teeth, face just a few inches from his friend. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Lee! Admit it,” Jaemin by al means, screams and backs out. “You are in love with your best friend.” 

Donghyuck took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with the back of his palms before speaking. 

“I'm going to tell you this once, Jaemin. I and Mark have been through a lot of shit. He's my best friend and I don't, and won't develop feelings for him whatsoever. Just because you can't keep it in your pants with anyone who professes his honest friendship, doesn't mean I can't either.” 

For the first time in a while, Jaemin doesn't seem able to reply. He looks a little hurt and a little surprised. He stands up and takes his stuff in a rush. 

When he's almost at the door, he turns to Donghyuck and says, “shove it up to your ass, Lee.” 

The entire cafeteria falls in silence. 

Jeno looks at Donghyuck with disappointment. “You'll have to apologize, you know.” 

Donghyuck sighs and runs to follow his friend. The mere idea of Mark and him together was… twisted and disgusting in so many ways. They were like brothers. He saw Mark ate balls of sand in first grade, for god’s sake. Mark had found him throwing up like his soul was escaping his body. 

That’s why he got so worked up. He hopes that from now on, none got the wrong idea about them. 

**II**

Mr. Min finished the lecture with, yet, a new assignment. 

“I’m looking forward to this project,” he said, hands moving fast to secure his stuff in his bag. “Please design something unique and genuine. As I told you, for this first draft, I’d like to hear the scratch track. That’s it, have a good weekend.” He finishes with a kind smile and hurries to the door. 

Mark starts saving his phone and iPad on his backpack. Some people were passing by and smiling goodbye and Mark tried to smile to all of them. He always had too much stuff on his desk, pens, notes, earphones, etc. 

Someone next to him coughs. 

“Hi, Mark,” Kim Yeri smiles warmly when Mark turns her way. 

“Yeri!” He exclaims, pleased already. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing much,” she replies, absently. Then, she seems to snap off whatever trance she was and shakes her head. “Actually, I’m planning a party at my place tomorrow, if you wanna come by.” 

“Oh? Why is that?” 

“Uh,” she makes a funny face. “Do we need a reason to throw a party?” 

Mark laughs, embarrassed. “Shit, you right. Sure, I’ll go.” 

Yeri lights up. “Oh! That’s good! You can bring your boyfriend too. The more the merrier.” 

Mark raises an eyebrow. “My boyfriend?” 

Yeri blinks twice. “Yeah? Red-haired, tanned, I think he’s in the swimming team?” 

“Donghyuck?” Mark almost screams, face flushing. Yeri nods. “No, we, Donghyuck and I are friends-” 

“Aren’t you always together?” 

Mark vacillates, weight changing from feet to feet. “Yes, but no, we’re not…” he pauses and finishes with difficulty, “dating.” 

Yeri seems to not buy it so Mark breaths in before speaking. “We’re not together like that.” 

Yeri narrows his eyes suspiciously, but Mark’s face remains blank. She nods to herself and smiles blindly. “Then… Can I ask you out or nah?” 

Mark grows pink from his neck to his cheeks. “Uh, I…” He gulps and feels hot all over his face. “I’m not interested in you like that, like at girls at all, sorry.” 

Yeri nods yet again, calmly. She grins. “‘s okay, see you tomorrow, then?” 

“See ya,” he whispers, looking at Yeri till she disappears behind the door. 

He grabs his backpack and, by all means, runs to the door. He scrambles for his phone and relaxes upon seeing Donghyuck’s notification. 

**Lee Donghyuck Who I Love**

[13:45pm] 

i’ll be @ practice till 3-ish 

btw im proud of us :’) 

the lasagna we made was so dope 

**You**

[15:06pm] 

hahaha yeah ik 

just finished class 

gimme 15 

The walk to the swim complex relaxed him and made him reconsider the conversation with Yeri. What were this about him and Donghyuck dating? Yeah, sure, they were most of the time grip to the other’s hip, but they’ve been friends since… forever, right? They were made to be each other’s company. 

If Yeri, who just shared one lecture with him thought they were together, what exactly did the rest of the campus thought of them? 

He shakes his head and takes a turn on his way to the pool. 

Donghyuck was already outside the complex, sports bag hanging lazily on his side. His hair was wet and wild like it used to be every time he finished practice. Upon noticing Mark, Donghyuck looked up from his phone and smiled. He adjusted his bag and walked over his friend. 

“Hey,” he smiled and grabbed Mark’s shoulders. “How was Min’s?” 

Mark shrugged and guided them both to the parking lot. “Same old.” 

“A new track?” Donghyuck asks, untangling himself to check his phone and Mark already missed his touch. 

“Yeah, sort of. He’s going to check the design of the song, or sort of. I have to check it.” 

Donghyuck hummed, eyes glued to his phone. He stopped mid-track and almost stumbled on his own feet. 

“Hyuck?” 

“Holy shit! Holy fucking shit!” Donghyuck squeaked. He looked up and Mark saw with astonishment, the younger’s teary eyes. “I did it!” 

“What? What is it?” Mark hurried to ask, hands coming to grab Donghyuck’s phone. 

There was an email opened. 

_Dear Donghyuck:  
On behalf of the Department of Law and Political Studies, it’s a pleasure to inform that you have been selected to receive an Undergraduate Law scholarship. This scholarship was established to recognize your outstanding performance at the last Universiade Summer, where you brought two medals; one of gold and the other bronze. Please reply to this e-mail with the following… _

The rest of the letter was filled with required characteristics but Mark stopped reading and jumped straight to his best friend’s arms. 

“Fucking shit!” He screamed into his ear and Donghyuck shrieks in response. Mark can feel his hoodie getting wet, probably because of his hair or his tears. 

“God, I’m so fucking happy,” he speaks, body trembling. “I never thought I would actually get it, what the fuck.” 

Mark takes a step back and holds his friend’s chin to meet his eyes. 

“Hey, I knew you would do it,” he speaks softly, fingers caressing his face to clean some wild tears. He kisses his forehead and says, “I’m proud of you.” 

Donghyuck nods and tries to speak, but starts crying again and melts in Mark’s chest again. 

“Ah,” he whispers relieved. “Thanks, Mark. Wanna go for ramen? This calls for a celebration.” 

Mark freezes and remembers something. 

“Talking about that,” he starts and untangles himself from Donghyuck. “Remember Yeri?” 

Donghyuck nods, back of his palm coming to clean his eyes. 

“So… she invited me to a party, tomorrow.” 

“That’s great!” Donghyuck exclaims. 

“Yeah… but she thinks we’re together.” 

Donghyuck mouth opens in a tiny “o”. “Like, together together?” 

Mark nods and silence falls on them. Donghyuck has a blank face for a while, till he starts laughing awkwardly. 

“But we’re… not,” he replies intelligently. 

“No shit, Sherlock,” Mark starts walking to the parking lot again and Donghyuck runs to catch up with him. 

“That’s weird,” he comments yet again. “And gross. We would never.” 

Mark doesn’t reply and Donghyuck presses. 

“Right?” he wonders urgently. 

Mark snaps out of his thoughts and forces a laugh. “Yeah, of course.” 

“We should talk about it, right?” Donghyuck tries again, but his voice is insecure like he doesn’t mean it. 

“I guess so.” 

They never talk about the topic again. When they crash at their favorite noodle restaurant, the topic is long forgotten. 

**III**

Practice finished, as always, perfect. Donghyuck was thrilled, summer was around the corner. Like two months away and he was doing so well, ready to snatch more medals for this year Universiade. Just last year, he gained a scholarship (that he maintained with a perfect record in class, thank you very much) for his outstanding performance. He recalls that day perfectly, Mark was picking him up like he always did when he checked his inbox and there it was. 

Talking about him… 

“Coach,” he called for Hanbin from the pool. The coach looked up from his notes, probably checking everyone’s time, and smiled at him. 

Donghyuck exited the pool in an elegant jump and walked his way to the Hanbin, careful to not slip. 

“Donghyuck,” he started. “What’s up?” 

Hanbin was a good coach, he went to the Winter Olympics and got a few medals while on it. He was kind and understanding, only if you meet his expectations. If you didn’t… Well. People did leave the club after they were called to his office. 

“Coach,” he starts, careful to take off his cap, “my parents are coming for the next Universiade…” 

“That’s great! They’re flying from Jeju?” 

“Uh, yes,” he replied, surprised his coach even remembered that. He was so distracted all the time, or more like, he was merely focused on swimming than any other topics were irrelevant for him. “Anyways, I only have two spots but I want to take Mark with me, so-” 

“Ah, your boyfriend?” 

Donghyuck almost slipped in the border of the pool when he took a step back. 

“No! He’s not…” he hurried to explain. “Mark’s my friend.” 

Hanbin looked confused. “Wait, isn’t he the blonde one who always picks you up?” 

“Yes, but-” 

“And he always comes to your competitions, doesn’t he?” Hanbin continues, arms crossing in front of him, and inquisitive eyes sharp on him. The more Donghyuck looked at him, the more he realized the other was mocking him. “All the kids think you two are dating, so I figured…” 

“No!” Donghyuck almost screams and realizes his mistake the second later, upon seeing his coach eyebrows shoot up. “Sorry, sorry. I don’t know why people get the wrong idea.” 

Hanbin nods and checks his notes again. 

“Okay, then you want another spot for you _friend_ , Mark?” He said not looking at him, making emphasis on the word friend. 

Donghyuck flushed against all his will. It wasn’t like people noticed at first look that he was blushing, perks of being tan, but still, it was embarrassing. 

“Yes… please,” he replied awkwardly. 

Hanbin stared at him before laughing, like he realized something Donghyuck didn’t. 

“Okay, kid. I’ll get you that spot, don’t worry.” 

Donghyuck nodded and bid his goodbye, hurrying to the change room. It took him a cold shower to stop feeling his face hot. It was good Mark wasn’t picking him up today, something about studio sessions. 

When he exited the complex, he fished for his phone to call… Mark. But. 

But. 

There’s no one else who he wants to talk this about but Mark. However, he’s the main reason for this misunderstanding. He decides for his only left option. 

_“Hyuck?”_ Jeno answers a tone after. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck hurries to say, fishing for the bus card among all his stuff in the sports bag. “Can I come over?” 

_“That’s weird,”_ Jeno said skeptically. _“But yeah, come over. Renjun’s here and he says he misses you too.”_

Donghyuck laughs. “Okay, I’ll be in 30, okay?” 

_“Oooookay, babe,”_ his friends sing from the other line. _“Be safe.”_

The ride to Jeno’s dorm is a bit far away from his but it helps him think. Why’s that, suddenly, everyone thought he and Mark were dating? He recalls the thing with Yeri last year. It seemed like everyone in Mark’s semester thought they were together. 

And there was the fight with Jaemin in high school. But well, the Jaemin thing was… different. 

So. Maybe Jaemin blurted out he was in love with him when he ran after him. He also said more mean things, like the whole time he thought Mark and he were together so he went after Jeno. Jeno, of course, broke up with him and they never talked since. 

So… Jaemin incident was different. 

Jeno waited for him outside the complex using tanks and shorts. When he spotted him, he smiled so brightly, Donghyuck rushed to his open arms. 

“Hey, baby,” he whispered, taking a look at his friend. He brushes some hair behind his ear and the movement tickles. “Did something happened?” 

Donghyuck tries to smile. “Can we order sushi? I’ll pay.” 

Jeno smiles. “Let’s come inside.” 

Renjun’s already at the door waiting for them. He crushes Donghyuck in a hug. 

“You literally never come here, what’s up?” He says, ushering them both to come inside. “Please, don’t tell me you went to another blind date, I can’t with so much drama.” 

Donghyuck pouts. “First of all, fuck you. Second of all, I’m dramatic, okay? That’s my second nature.” 

Jeno laughs. “Okay, Mr. Dramatic. What’s it, then?” 

Donghyuck plops at the sofa and sighs. Renjun offers him a beer. 

He takes a sip and blurts out. “What do you think about me and Mark?” 

Renjun almost chokes on his beer and Jeno freezes on the kitchen frame. 

“What?” Donghyuck fidgets on his seat, uncomfortable with the looks his friends are giving him. 

Renjun gulps another drink before answering. “Why are you… are you two… I mean, what?” 

“My team and coach think we’re together, so I was wondering if you two thought… we looked like that. Like, we’re together of sorts.” 

Jeno nods before taking a seat next to Donghyuck. Renjun follows him. 

“Well…” Jeno says. “Remember high school?” 

Donghyuck grimaces. “The Jaemin thing?” 

Jeno makes a face too but shakes his head. “No, but it’s a good point. Remember when Mark’s granny died?” Donghyuck nods, suddenly sad. “And Mark was sad for like, a year. It was so bad, I have never seen Mark like that. And, I don’t know how you did it, but every single time you entered the room, I saw how he physically got better.” 

Donghyuck’s confused, what does this prove? Jeno seems to understand. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I have never seen two people understand each other like you and Mark.” 

Donghyuck narrows his eyes. “We’ve been together since… always... Of course, we understand each other.” 

Renjun sighs, exhausted. “That’s why. You’ve been with the other for so long, you cannot figure out that maybe you’ve developed romantic feelings.” 

It’s like someone punched Donghyuck right on the chest. 

“Romantic feelings?” Donghyuck shrieks. 

His friends nod in unison. 

_Wait. Is he in love with Mark?_

_Yes_ , he answers to himself immediately. 

“Oh, fucking crap,” he exhales. “I am in love with Mark.” 

Jeno smiles and Renjun comes to hug him. 

“Yes, honey,” someone says, but he’s currently in shook with this revelation that he can’t really grasp all of it. 

Mark, who has been with him since kindergarten, who saw Donghyuck bawls his eyes out when Ryujin’s from second grade rejected him, who took him to the States when Mark’s older brother left for college, who drove him to Busan and grilled (or, technically burned) steak for him. 

He should have seen this coming. It has been there, since forever. The moment Mark asked for sparkly yellow glitter, instead of golden glitter, he should have known. 

“Now what?” Donghyuck asks, minutes or maybe hours later. 

They decided to put on a cartoon movie and are currently cuddling each other in the coach. 

Jeno grabs more popcorns and says casually, “confess.” 

“What? No!” 

Renjun rolls his eyes before pausing the movie. Jeno makes a complaining sound. 

“Are you serious? Literally, everyone you know already thinks you two are married.” 

“That’s not true.” 

Now Jeno’s the one who rolls his eyes. 

“You know what? Maybe this is too much for your little brain to catch up. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Or later. Or never, okay?” 

Donghyuck pouts intensifies. “I’ll pass that you insulted me, but I appreciate it.” 

Donghyuck never gets to the end of the movie, deciding to go home. Mark has texted him worried, after all. 

When he gets to their shared apartment, he comes to, yet, another realization. It’s not this place who he really calls home, it’s Mark, who’s waiting for him at midnight even though he has morning classes. It’s Mark who saved him food and has it already served. It’s Mark who makes his company in the table, asking him about his day and telling about his. It’s Mark who hugs him at night and doesn’t press him to talk about what’s bothering him. 

It’s just Mark, who says so softly, “goodnight, Hyuck. I love you.” 

And it’s him, Donghyuck, who replies it earnestly, “I love you more.” 

**IV**

Lee Taeyong flight is supposed to land in Seoul at 11:36 am and Mark’s already by the airport at 10:30 am. Donghyuck’s next to him playing Overwatch on his phone, while he’s trying to pass time on Twitter. 

They’re already at their summer break and the only thing holding them back from flying to Jeju is Mark’s older brother coming for holidays. 

They’re flying together later and it’s going to be the first holiday since Taeyong left for the States, almost four years ago. 

A lot of things happened since. Mark graduated and moved alone to Seoul. Donghyuck followed him a year later. Mark was in his third year of Music Engineering already. Just last semester Mr. Min chose him as his PA. He was so damn proud of himself, as Mr. Min was probably the most respected professor in the Music Department. He was also the softest and kindest person Mark has ever met. He introduced him to so many popular producers like Chanyeol, Woozi, and RM. When he introduced them, he told him it was necessary to build a network and smiled proudly at Mark. He loves Mr. Min. 

Oh, he was so excited to tell everything to Taeyong. 

“Mark, look,” Donghyuck pointed at the monitor of flights. “Isn’t that Tae’s flight?” 

Mark adjusts his glasses and stands up, “yeah! Let’s go!” 

Donghyuck smiles and follows Mark to the arrivals room. 

They wait for maybe another half an hour until Mark spots his brother’s pink hair. He doesn’t care that people see him crying, he runs to hug his brother. 

Taeyong drops his bags and opens his arms, hugging him tightly. 

“My baby, you’ve grown so much,” Taeyong smiles with teary eyes. 

Mark splutters. “We’re literally the same height.” 

Taeyong shakes his head. “It’s not about that… You’re bigger, or more like older… I dunno. Maybe it's the jetlag talking.” 

Donghyuck appears in front of him and grinds widely. “Or you’re getting older.” 

Taeyong pushes his brother and crushes Donghyuck with a hug. “Oh my god, I’ve missed you.” 

“Me too,” Donghyuck speaks. “Now can you let go? Your brother looks ready to kill me.” 

Taeyong laughs and looks at Mark, who’s pouting, arms crossed in front of him. He goes and hangs an arm around his shoulders and pushes him to the exit. 

“Can we go home and like, sleep the whole day?” 

Taeyong does sleeps the whole ride home and it takes Mark a lot to wake his brother up. 

“You two live here?” Taeyong says in awe, when he enters their shared apartment. He drops his bags at the frame of the kitchen. “How many rooms do you have?” 

“Two,” Donghyuck replies and offers Taeyong a glass of water. He takes it with a nod and flops on the couch. “Amazing, right?” 

Taeyong nods. “Yeah. For people like me who live with other four people in a tiny room in Florida, this is dope.” 

Mark and Donghyuck share a look from the kitchen table. His little brother moves to take Taeyong’s luggage and move it to one of the rooms. 

“You can sleep in my room,” Mark says with difficulty, hands carrying two bags and a suitcase. 

Taeyong perks up at that. “And where are you sleeping?” 

Donghyuck cracks a smile like that’s a dumb question. “With me, of course.” 

Taeyong almost drops the glass. “Oh, are you, um, two… dating now?” 

Mark gasp loudly from the room and rushes to the living room. “NO!” 

Taeyong opens his mouth to say something, anything, but Donghyuck rushes to cover his mouth. 

“I swear to God, that if you say the d-word again, I’ll cut you in a half,” Donghyuck threatens, a serious look on his face that Taeyong can’t help to chuckle. 

“What is this?” He speaks when Donghyuck takes off of him. Mark’s next to him looking utterly embarrassed. 

“Sorry, we’ve been on the edge about that topic,” Mark talks. 

Taeyong arches an eyebrow. “Okay, if I wasn’t so tired, we’ll talk about this now,” he mutters, fingers pointing at the both of them. He stands up and looks at them with challenging eyes, “but we will… later.” 

Mark and Donghyuck share a look and nod. Taeyong finishes his glass and kisses them both on the forehead, murmuring a goodnight, even though it’s 1 pm. 

Taeyong wakes up later that day around 6 pm, so they decide to drive him for pizza. The duo relaxes when Taeyong doesn’t bring the topic again. 

“And I don’t remember how I got home, y’all, I told my roommate someone drove me home but I asked my friends and they were like: no, you just left!” Taeyong resumes his story when they sit at their booth. “So I checked my phone and I walked home. But I don’t remember.” 

Mark and Donghyuck laugh. 

“Tae, that could have been dangerous,” Mark scolds softly his brother. 

“I know, I know. I don’t drink Vodka since then,” he sighs, now checking the menu. “Oh, can we have chicken alfredo?” 

Donghyuck makes a face and Mark pales. 

“Uh, Mark’s allergic to garlic, Tae,” he explains. “But we can order it if you want.” 

“He’s allergic to garlic?” Taeyong marvels. He looks at Mark. “But you weren’t allergic to anything when we were kids.” 

“It happens, like developing an allergy in adult years,” Donghyuck shrugs. “We went out with my parents and I gave Mark a bite of garlic chicken and he started coughing. He was purple! We had to drive him to the hospital.” 

Taeyong nods, narrowing his eyes and doesn’t comment further. 

In the end, they order pineapple pizza and bbq chicken. Mark and Taeyong eat as their lives depend on it, while Donghyuck settles for a slice of pizza. 

Taeyong speaks between bites, “why aren’t you eating, Hyuck?” 

Donghyuck laughs and passes him a napkin. “I’m not the biggest fan of pizza.” 

Taeyong gulps with difficulty and when he speaks, he sounds hoarse. “But you were the one who said to come here.” 

“Well, Mark loves pizza and so do you, so… I don’t mind, Tae, don’t worry.” 

“This reminds me…” he takes a sip of his coke. “What was the whole thing with the d-word?” 

Mark chokes on his pizza and Donghyuck rushes to pass him his drink. 

“Nothing! Uh,” Mark replies, cleaning his face. “It was nothing.” 

Taeyong stares at them blankly. 

Donghyuck takes a deep breath. 

“So, recently, like a year ago or so, people have been… misunderstanding us… a lot,” Taeyong gestures for him to continue and Donghyuck fidgets on his seat. “In summary, everyone thinks we are dating.” 

“And you’re not?” The duo shakes their heads in unison. “Uh, funny. And what’s so bad about that?” 

Donghyuck opens his mouth but Mark interjects. “We are friends! I could never see Donghyuck that way.” 

The younger tilts his head in Mark’s direction. “Excuse me?” 

“Now what?” Mark retorts. 

Donghyuck sucks on the inside of his mouth. “You could never see me that way?” 

Mark purses his lips for a second before asking incredulous. “Is this another of your hypothetical scenarios?” 

Donghyuck blinks hard, once, passing it off as itchy contacts. “Answer.” 

Mark stares at him dully. “We are friends, Hyuck. I… We could never… It’s gross, you said it, remember? We are like brothers.” 

They stare at each other for a long second and now Taeyong was the one feeling out of place. He motions to stand up but Donghyuck holds a hand up. 

“You’re an imbecile,” he whispers to Mark and turns to Taeyong, looking hurt and vulnerable. “Sorry, Tae, I’ll see you later.” 

Mark and Taeyong watch him go and leave the restaurant. 

Taeyong whistles. “Oh-oh, I think you fucked it up, lil bro.” 

Mark pumps his head in the table. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Taeyong stands up too. “Let’s go for a beer.” 

Maybe a few bottles of soju later, Mark finally tells him everything. 

“Remember when Donghyuck came with me to the States?” 

Taeyong nods, taking a spoon of his kimchi. “Like, four years ago?” 

“Yes. Anyways, we went to that gay bar with you and this guy, Jaehyun,” Mark physically grimaces at the memory. “And Donghyuck just broke up with Yukhei, so he was sad and drunk. And-” 

Mark feels the urge to cry, and hides it behind a sip of beer. 

“I don’t think he remembers that night… or even you, for the matters, but he started making out with Jaehyun and it was… okay. At first. But then Jaehyun started touching him and it was clear Donghyuck was drunk so I told him to drink some water before he throw up or something. Jaehyun was mad drunk too, to be honest, I don’t know how you all got so damn wasted so fast.” 

“Well, we drank like, a bottle of tequila in less than an hour…” Taeyong supplies. “But that’s whatever, the point is?” 

“Yeah, so I took him out and he… he kissed me.” 

Taeyong waits for Mark to explain further but the younger opts to finish his beer in a gulp. 

“Did you kissed him back?” 

Mark makes an scandalized sound. “No, I didn’t!” 

“For some reason, I don’t believe you.” 

“... Fine, I did,” he concedes, defeated. “But not at first cause it was weird. But then I don’t know. I liked it. And when we were back at the hotel, I asked myself why I kissed him back and it hit me.” 

Mark pushes his hair and looks everywhere but his brother’s eyes. 

“I loved him. I love him,” he mutters. “No longer platonically but… I just... fell for him.” 

Taeyong sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. “Then why did you said that at the restaurant? Why lying to him?” 

“Because!” Mark throws his hands at the air and deflates. “He… he doesn’t see me like that.” 

Taeyong makes a face a that. “That’s a big fat lie.” 

“Tae…” Mark takes his brothers hand between his and looks at him with so much sincerity. “I can’t lose Donghyuck.” 

“Mark…” his brother stands up from the chair and goes to hug him, he brushes his hair like he used to do when Mark was little. Mark hums at the contact and starts crying. “I understand, but can you keep him without letting him go?” 

Mark bites his lip and trembles his answer. “I can’t or more, like, I don’t know how.” 

Taeyong stands up and leaves a crumpled mess of bills. 

“Don’t worry, you don’t have to answer it now. Let’s go home, okay? Donghyuck already called me four times.” 

Mark nods, still distracted by his thoughts. “Okay.” 

**V**

Mark asks Donghyuck on a date when they get back from the summer holidays. Taeyong already left two weeks prior and Mark makes him company at the airport. Donghyuck stayed home with his siblings and parents so Mark’s alone in their shared apartment for two weeks. Enough time to figure out what the fuck is he going to do. 

So here’s his plan: drove Donghyuck to the aquarium, wait for the right moment to confess, pray Donghyuck feels the same and ask him officially and be happy together. Heart emoji. 

It’s a bulletproof plan, isn’t it? 

They drive to the aquarium after breakfast. Donghyuck looks pretty using black ripped jeans and a simple white shirt. It’s getting hot in Seoul so Mark tries to not feel so embarrassed when he flushes at the sight of Donghyuck. 

“Is this a good time to mention my phobia of the ocean and everything on it?” He says casually when they get their tickets. Mark stumbles on himself. Donghyuck barks loudly and Mark punches him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. We’re all day on the beach back home, dude.” 

“Fuck you,” Mark exhales. Donghyuck doesn’t get it. He wants this date to go perfectly. 

“Hey, relax,” Donghyuck reaches tentative for Mark’s hand and squeezes it. “Let’s get inside already.” 

Turns out that Donghyuck loves sea animals and squeaks every time they see a new exhibit. 

“LOOK OVER THERE!” Donghyuck yells and points at the penguins, rushing to the glass. “They’re so fucking cute, I could die right now! And they’re so small, what the fuck!” 

Mark coughs and tries to low his voice. “Hyuck, slow down, everyone’s hearing you.” 

Donghyuck gives him a square smile and god, he’s so pretty. 

“Did you knew they can drink seawater? They have a gland that removes salt from the bloodstream and the excess sodium comes out through the sneezing… and bill.” 

Donghyuck looks at him quizzically. “Oh, you’re a penguin expert now? I thought you were doing music.” 

Mark blushes. “Shut up. Let’s go and see the sharks.” 

They walk next to the other, shoulders almost touching. Mark tries to open his mouth a few times but nothing comes out of it. He tries again, takes a deep breath and says screw it. 

“Hyuck, I need to tell you-” 

“That’s a big shark over there!” Donghyuck yells at the same time. 

Mark sighs. “You’re yelling.” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

Donghyuck goes for another half an hour about sharks and dolphins and everything else that isn’t them. 

“Can we go to the pet the fish thingy?” Donghyuck asks later, after trying to go all Dory and speak whale to the sharks. 

Mark is, to put it shortly, exhausted and embarrassed. 

“It’s for kids,” he starts, voice tired. 

“Okay, and?” 

Mark rubs the bridge of his nose and exhales. “You know what? Whatever, let’s go and pet a damn fish.” 

Donghyuck jumps on the spot and runs to the kid's section. Mark watches bored from a corner, how Donghyuck pets a starfish and plays with a few kids too. 

God, he’s so enamored. 

Later on, Donghyuck bids his goodbyes to the kids and rushes to sit next to Mark. 

“Want to go for snacks?” Mark offers and Donghyuck nods like an excited kid. 

They order fishcakes and ricecakes, which looks like a joke since they’re in an aquarium for god's sake. Donghyuck gobbles one after another, murmuring between bites about how much he loves it. Mark, instead, eats it patiently. Somehow Donghyuck almost stabs himself on the eye with a skewer but Mark is quick to change his with him. 

"Here," he comments with a tiring voice. "Can you eat slowly, please?" 

Donghyuck gives a toothy grin and speaks with his mouth full, "thanks." 

"Your boyfriend's so attentive. That must be nice," the cashier comments oblivious, a proud smile plastered in her face. 

"He's not my boyfriend," Donghyuck replies dumbly, cheeks filled with food. 

Her eyes widened and spluttered in disbelief, "then your husband?" 

Donghyuck and Mark shared a look mixed between bewilderment and horror. 

Donghyuck was the first to say, "it's not like that." 

Mark laughed nervously and rushed to change the topic, "why don't we seat over there?" 

"Okay, but can we take more of this fishcake?" 

So they sat near to the kid's playground again and ate, totally ignoring the big elephant in the room. 

"I love kids," Donghyuck commented starry-eyed. 

“You’ll be a great dad,” Mark comments, defeated. He feels tired, or more like, he’s done. He’s been holding for so long his feelings, he doesn’t know what to do with them at this point. He’ll just… release them. “Hyuck, I need to tell you something.” 

Donghyuck stops eating and turns to Mark, eyes shining in the dim light. 

In the big scheme of things, this is not the place Mark planned to confess. Donghyuck smells like fish and sea, and Mark has ketchup on his shirt, and the entire place is filled with kids screaming and splashing water. 

“What?” Donghyuck asks, looking slightly scared, face with an unreadable expression. 

Mark blanks out. Forget what he said. He doesn’t know how to formulate words. 

“Mark?” 

Mark jumps on his seat and fishes in his pocket for his notes. 

“Sorry, give me a second,” he tries to flatten the notes, his hands are trembling. “I wrote it down because I didn’t want to say anything wrong or like-” 

“Are you dying, Mark?” Donghyuck asks worried, hands coming to clasp on top of Mark’s. 

Mark startles at the contact but feels relieved somehow at the same time. 

“No, no, no one’s dying,” he shakes his head, hands clutching his jeans. “I mean. People die all the time but no, I’m not dying or anything. Even though I’m feeling like dying right now because this embarrassing and you’re my best friend and if you say no, I don’t know how we can make it work when it’s obvious I want to-” 

“Will you go out with me?” Donghyuck asks, tone insecure. 

It feels like Donghyuck has sucked all the air out of the world. He reaches out for his hand again and hold on. “Did you just read my notes upside down?” 

Donghyuck giggles and places one hand behind Mark’s neck. “I love you, Lee. Not as a friend. But as a person who wants to date you.” 

Mark opens and closes his mouth before choosing to just go for it. He kisses Donghyuck as he has always wanted to do it. Slow and gentle, making sure he caresses his jaw and neck like he’s holding something precious. The kiss is tender and soft between a place filled with kids and parents screaming. They laugh, their hands finding each other. 

“So this was a date?” Donghyuck asks on the car later, hand resting on Mark’s thigh. 

They walked for another thirty minutes and bought three different dolphin’s plushies. They smiled and held hands the whole time. 

Mark laughs quietly and grabs his boyfriend's hand resting on his thigh. 

“I told you it was a date, Hyuck. You thought this was a friendly outgoing?” 

Donghyuck’s ears turn red. “To be honest, yes.” 

“Oh god, you’re stupid.” 

“Hey!” Donghyuck pouts. “I’ve been pinning after you all summer.” 

“All summer?” Mark mocks. “I’ve been in love with you probably since forever. Just realized it in our little trip to the states, though.” 

Donghyuck’s jaws drop. “Florida? What? Why?” 

“We kissed. And I liked it. It went downhill since then.” 

“You’re joking, aren’t you?” 

Mark shakes his head. “I wish I was.” 

“So you… liked me all these four years?” A nod. “And didn’t do anything?” Mark shrugs. “Why now?” 

Mark shrugs again, keeping his eyes on the road. “I don’t know. Maybe it was Tae, making me realize that I couldn’t keep you without letting my feelings go.” 

“Oh,” Donghyuck whispers and for a while the only noise in the car is the latin music bopping in the radio. When he speaks again, Donghyuck’s voice is low. “Maybe it was for the best. I don’t know what I would say back then. I was in a bad state after Yukhei’s thing.” 

Mark’s knuckles go white from pressing too hard the wheel. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I mean, I still have trust issues because of that but this, I mean we, we are Mark and Donghyuck. We will make it work.” 

“We will,” Mark repeats, like a promise. 

And Donghyuck grins, looking at Mark like he hangs the stars in the night. Just the same way Mark does. 

(“I love you very much, Lee,” Donghyuck whispers that night when they fall into bed together, when they’re twisted into the sheets together. 

Mark smiles and leaves a kiss on his forehead, a gentle gesture he always did at night, but now feel more intimate. 

“I love you very much too, Lee,” Mark replies, hugging him more tightly, because finally, after all these years, there are no space, or clothes, that can separate them anymore.) 

**VI**

Mark and Donghyuck have kept it lowkey for one month since they started dating. Everyone already thinks they're dating so it doesn't change that much their modus operandi. They just keep the kisses and the hand holding for themselves in the apartment or the car. 

They decide to break it to everyone at Hendery's birthday party. It's Saturday night and they enter the room hand on hand. 

They go unnoticed for almost an hour because it seems Hendery's knows everyone on campus. Mark goes for drinks at the kitchen and meets Doyoung and other Donghyuck's classmates. 

Doyoung smiles at him behind his drink. "Mark! Where's Hyuck?" 

Mark gives him a deadpanned look. "It's nice to see you, too, Doyoung." 

Doyoung laughs and nudges his friend next to him. "Taeil this is Mark, Donghyuck talks about him all the time, remember?" 

The petite guy smiles friendly and offers a hand. "Yeah, I'm Taeil, Doyoung's flatmate." 

"I'm Mark," he squeezes his hand and says calmly, "Donghyuck's boyfriend," the effect is immediate as Doyoung spits his drink and Taeil looks eyes widened. 

"Your what?" Doyoung says. 

"Oh, that's great!" Taeil says at the same time. 

Mark grins at them and serves two drinks. "Thanks." 

"When did this happen?" Doyoung asks hurriedly. "I thought you two were fucking oblivious." 

"A month ago," Mark bites his lips, trying to suppress a laugh at Doyoung's expression. "I'll tell Hyuck you're around, okay?" 

"You better! He has a lot to explain!" Doyoung frowns at him but still waves his hand. Taeil goes for a drink and Mark takes the opportunity to point at Doyoung and then at Taeil, doing a kissy face. He mouths a "don't give up!" and laughs loudly when Doyoung blushes. 

When he goes back to the coach, Donghyuck already has company. 

"Jeno!" Mark yells excitedly. "What are you doing here?" 

"Hendery and I used to be in the same dance studio," Jeno explains and stands to hug his friend. "Donghyuck already told me." 

"He did?" Mark raises an eyebrow. Donghyuck pats his thighs and Mark leans for a kiss. 

"HOLD UP!" Jeno shrieks. "What does this mean?" 

Mark looks confused between the two of them, Donghyuck gives him a mischievous smile and Jeno is utterly confused. 

"You tricked me," Mark shakes his head and Donghyuck throws his head to the back, laughing hysterically. 

"So you two are finally together?" Jeno speaks after a while. 

The couple nods and Jeno's smile gets ten times brighter. 

"Oh god, Renjun owns me 50 bucks," he comments happily and the duo rolls their eyes. "But I'm happy for you guys!" 

The next people to realize are Yuta and Jaehyun who are from Donghyuck's swimming team. 

Donghyuck and Mark are dancing to an upbeat song when Yuta interrupts them. 

"LEE DONGHYUCK!" He screams into Donghyuck's ear, arms hanging loosely on his shoulders. His breath has a bad mix of beer and cigarettes. "You finally left the friend zone?" 

"You're an asshole," Donghyuck sighs exhausted, holding Yuta's waist and helping him to sit. "Why are you here?" 

"Jaehyun brought me, he lives next door," Yuta explains, one eye closed and the other staring at Mark and Donghyuck intertwined fingers. "Can I tell you something and pretend I didn't say it tomorrow because I was fucking wasted?" He doesn't wait for a reply and continues. "Everyone in the team wanted to suck your face off, even I did at some point, but you're going to ignore that. Anyways, that Mark's dude is a lucky motherfucker. Tell him I say that." 

Donghyuck looks at him in wonder. "Wow, you're fucking stupid. I'll get you a cab." 

He falls asleep after that and Jaehyun interrupts him. "Don't worry, he's staying with me." He turns to Mark and pats his shoulder sympathetically. "Yuta wasn't lying, you got yourself a good one." 

Mark turns to Donghyuck with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?" 

Donghyuck debates. Should he tell him the truth? That people on the club have been flirting shamelessly on him all year? He nods to himself and decides to kiss him. 

"I love you," he laughs on the kiss, "you don't have to worry about the others." 

Mark smiles nervously, but Donghyuck can see his insecurity. 

"Hey," he takes Mark's chin and stares fixedly at him. Mark gulps. "I love you. Just you, okay? I have always loved you, babe, I promise." 

"I love you too," Mark replies, but he doesn't look confident. Donghyuck can sense his thoughts running with incredible speed. 

"Mark," he starts, he's sure he'll late blame alcohol and Mark's sad eyes, "I wasted so much time on people who didn't deserve it. I loved so much and got my heart broke instead. I always thought love was hard, but it's not. Loving you is simple because I have done it all my life. I wouldn't change this for nothing." 

Mark, of course, is going to deny it tomorrow morning, but his eyes are teary. 

"Fuck you, let's go home," he speaks, voice horse. His eyes, however, have a wild and animal glint. "I want to love you right." 

Donghyuck blushes against his will, but still takes Mark's wrist and pushes him to the door. 

"Oh, you will," Donghyuck lifts his eyebrows suggestively. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> few things:  
> \- did you enjoyed? leave kudos and a comment right now. thanks <3  
> \- i had this idea since FOREVER istg but idk why i never wrote it (jk i know why, i wrote and left it for a week and then came back ffs)  
> \- the penguin fact is true (according to the internet)  
> \- yes, i stole that scene from weightlifting fairy  
> \- markhyuck are cute  
> \- recommend this to your fellow markhyuck’s lovers  
> \- pls stay home and enjoy my others works  
> see u next time, xoxo


End file.
